1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device or an electronic device using the liquid crystal display device. In particular, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a reflective liquid crystal display device. One embodiment of the present invention relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. One embodiment of the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. One embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a display device, an electronic device, a manufacturing method thereof, or a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Transistors used for most flat panel displays typified by a liquid crystal display device and a light-emitting display device are formed using silicon semiconductors such as amorphous silicon, single crystal silicon, and polycrystalline silicon provided over glass substrates. In addition, such transistors using such silicon semiconductors are used in integrated circuits (ICs) and the like.
In recent years, attention has been drawn to a technique of fabricating transistors in which a metal oxide exhibiting semiconductor characteristics is used instead of a silicon semiconductor. Note that in this specification, such a metal oxide exhibiting semiconductor characteristics is referred to as an oxide semiconductor. For example, a technique is disclosed in which a transistor is manufactured using zinc oxide or an In—Ga—Zn-based oxide as an oxide semiconductor and the transistor is used as a switching element or the like of a pixel of a display device (see Patent Documents 1 and 2).